


tales of berseria x california gold rush yaoi

by Yboiveth



Category: California Gold Rush - Fandom, Tales of Berseria
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: I Only Made This because I Wanted a 00 Cowboy Au, and then I Thought that was Too boring so I Went to Oregon Trail, and then I Got thinking about the California Gold rush and Berseria again, and Here We Are.





	tales of berseria x california gold rush yaoi

"...And this is why Science is Important and you need to defeat capitalism." The teacher said, writing on the chalkboard. The bell rang shortly after, and the bell rang. Despite everyone else, Tales of Berseria's parents usually picked him up after school. Then he saw him... California Gold Rush, and he felt his face flush like hell. California gold rush was so beautiful, their nice moutains, their quaintness of the nineteenth century... god, he was so gay! But he knew California Gold rush could never like him back; he had no chance.

Tales of Berseria just sat in the class room waiting for his parents to arrive, after all, it was on the first floor, as California Gold rush did too. As the classroom slowly emptied, the teacher said "hang on I'll brb" the teacher said, leaving the room after the final student left.

"Your parents are running late" California gold rush said. Tales of berseria looked up. "Well you're one to talk." Berseria said back, jokingly. California Gold rush nudged him jokingly. A sense of warmth could fill Tales of Berseria's stomach, as he nudged back, jokingly.   
"You do the homework for Jello's Class yet?" He asked, sitting on the desk next to the emo teen.

"Please, I'm not that much of a nerd." Tales of Berseria joked back. The quaint teen snorted, before adding "Really? could've fooled me."

"Well don't expect to get to far if that's all it takes to fool you."  
"As if I've never seen fools gold."

The two teens giggled at that. It was nice when their unnamed science teacher who I'm not Going to Name because I Don't feel like it left them alone before they went home; they enjoyed being able to soak up their attention. Not to say they didn't enjoy their teacher; unnamed science teacher was hip as hell, but California Gold rush and Tales of Berseria were so busy, with scheduals so opposite, they never were able to talk and enjoy each other like this.

"Hey Tales of berseria?"  
The Emo concept looked at the scam.

"Sense Valentines day is coming up... do you, Like someone?"

Oh god.

Ohhhhh god.

"Uh... n, Nobody, re.. really." He answered, feeling his voice get meek. (He knew damn well California Gold Rush would consider replacing his windows with him, Because Tales of berseria knew how transparent he was being, but he at least he tried.) California Gold rush raised a mountain, before chuckling. "Really? You know I won't tell anyone, It's fine."

God Berseria could feel his face flushing. "N... no It's--"

"Is it me?"

Anything seemed better to look at than California Gold rush at the moment. Even if he was right, He wasn't going to give him that sweet sastifaction that he really liked. "You... You want to Prove it If you think you're right?!" Tales of Berseria snapped back.  
"I know how you look at me."

"So? A lot of people look at you."  
"C'mon, don't give me that Tales of berseria. You have a picture of me taped in your locker"

Queue one of Tales of Berseria's usual crying moments. God he... he never would understand his feelings. Why did Califorina gold rush make him feel that way? He's too emo to understand.

And California gold rush could only stare, awestruck, everything running through his mind. Tales of Berseria bet that California Gold rush saw him as nothing more than a freak, a failure of a concept. Who the hell could live up to? Tales of berseria knew damn well he was an embarrassment; his entire existence was just an apology for his accursed brothers wretched one; the shadow whom he'd always lie in, so big, there wasn't even a damn point of trying to escape it to shine in his own light and be known for whom he was.

"Hey..."

Suddenly, California Gold rush morphed with Tales of Berseria (Note: Morphin is Kissin. steamy.)

The taste of gold, water, and scams filled Tales of Berseria's morphing. Tales of berseria's unknown form shivered; California gold rush morphed again with Tales of Berseria. After breaking off that morph, they looked at each other.

He stopped crying, and only looked at California Gold Rush with emotion. Maybe a hint of positivism, sure, but some confusion dashed with some fear, and, did I mention confusion. And he stares back into California Gold rush's rivers, expecting anger, hatred, or anything.

And there was none.

There was nothing but understanding and love. And Tales of Berseria just keeps staring, almost hoping for there to be hatred, and can only find a way to stop his search with words, in which he turns to.

"Hey California Gold rush?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... do you Like Me?"

"If you could taste less like forced angst, horrible end themes, and bad plot devices, absolutely, but that is something we can work on."

"But... I wouldn't be Tales of Berseria anymore. I'd no longer be myself."

"And I Will love you all the same."

Tales of berseria hugged California gold rush, and cried.

  
(The Unnamed teacher never returned; they probably died Tragically in some other Anime.)

**Author's Note:**

> I Only Made This because I Wanted a 00 Cowboy Au, and then I Thought that was Too boring so I Went to Oregon Trail, and then I Got thinking about the California Gold rush and Berseria again, and Here We Are.


End file.
